


Will You?

by NightfireRed



Series: California Gurls [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: F/M, fem!Da Kurlzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are best friends, but it`s hard to bring relationship to a new level. </p>
<p>(I am so bad at summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddell/gifts).



> It`s cheesy, romantic and predictable story. Though I needed it in my life.   
> (Female version of Matt, in my imagination looks like a mix of Cher Lloyd and Charli XCX) :P
> 
> Hope you`ll like it nevertheless, amazing sweet riddell!

“…But why can`t you be my sweetheart? You are my best friend! And we play together, I like spending time with you. That`s what adults call love, right? I love you! You are being nice to me.”  
“I like playing with you, too. But I have other friends to play with. You are nice. But I don`t think it`s love. Only adults know what it is.”  
“So let`s agree on this. When you and I are grown up, we will be each other`s sweethearts. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
She peacefully sleeps, curled up cozily with a blanket covering her slender frame. After long day of making custom notebooks and accessories, the time for well-deserved nap has finally come. Maybe her business is small, but someday it will grow into something bigger than a small page on MySpace. At least her friends say so.  
The only true friend, to be precise.  
  
Sirens are howling in distance, people`s loud laughter from nearby bar and usual big city noises can be heard. This comforting white noise, usual background of her native and beloved city. Seems nothing can disturb this idyllic picture.  
  
She wakes up with a start, yelping surprised, as she feels how her bed dips under someone else`s weight, “What the hell!”  
“Whoa, honey, it`s just me, Dylan. It`s okay. Okay!” he raises his hands defensively. “Damn, sorry. Scaring you was the last thing I intended to do. Sorry, come here.”  
For several long seconds she looks at her friend suspiciously, while her sleepy brain tries to proceed the thought that everything is indeed okay. She surrenders to Dylan`s embrace then, leaning closer and trying to even her breath. “I already regret giving you the keys from my home,” she mumbles at his shoulder, while he soothingly strokes her curly head.  
  
They sit like that for a long time, in silence, both occupied with own train of thoughts. She`s almost fast asleep when Dylan says, “You know, she cheated on me again. And I hate to admit it, but I`m about to forgive her. Again. Fuck love, whoever invented it is definitely sick as hell.”  
She chuckles but says nothing. It`s not the first time he breaks into her tiny apartment with such kind of problems.  
“You will find someone better. Look at yourself. You are hot as fuck and know how to crack really funny jokes. Anyone would fall for the guy like you,” she reassures.  
Dylan exhaustedly exhales, “You are too nice for this world, Macey. Too kind. See only the best in people.”  
“Nah, you`re just tired, frustrated and have turned into a sap. Let`s catch some sleep before dawn, shall we? We`ll talk about it tomorrow, I promise,” says she, moving on bed and making more space for Dylan to lie down.  
She curls in blanket again; Dylan decided to be a big spoon and wraps his hands around her tiny waist.  
  
“Wish you were my honey girl, Macey. I want it so bad…”  
  
She`s about to reply on this, but Dylan has dozed off already.  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
“You better not pull off flowers from community property next time,” Macey crosses her arms on her chest. She looks annoyed.  
“You like flowers… And I thought- Uhmm, let me in, honey. We haven`t talked in ages!” Dylan slurs his words badly. In one hand he squeezes wilted looking daisies, in another – bottle of some liquor.  
Macey rolls her eyes and huffs, but lets her pitiful looking friend in nevertheless. “Some random chick dumped you again? Look, you`re my best friend and I love you. But,” she stops in the middle of sentence to look straight into Dylan`s now red eyes, “maybe it`s time to admit that the problem is in _you_? All you do lately is smoke weed and getting drunk. When was the last time you actually made an effort to change yourself to better, huh? Or listen to what others are saying? You are in love with yourself so much that you simply don`t give a single damn about people around!”  
  
Dylan`s face expression is blank and completely unreadable. His voice is hoarse, as if he`s either was crying or screaming, maybe both, “Since you became successful in your artsy stuff you are so boooring. Where did that cheery girl go? I miss my bestie. And I need her. In all my damn life you were the only one acting nice to me, supporting… and.. and -,” his phrase disappeared in sobbing.  
“Dylan, time to be an adult. And face your problems. By the way, you have a chance to be successful as well. What did you decide on the band? Don`t tell be you backed off again, because being in the band requires responsibility,” Macey`s voice is even and steady, despite circumstances.  
“I didn`t answer the guys yet. Need to think-,”  
“There`s nothing to think about, Dylan! It`s your moment, so go for it! Do something decent already. Bring your life back on track. It may sound harsh, though someone had to say it. And it`d better be _me._ ”  
  
They stare at each other, the tension hangs into the air.  
  
“Right,” starts suddenly sobered Dylan, “If we`re so mature here, and I decided to change my life… Will you be my sweetheart now?” his trembling hands hold out pitiful bunch of daisies to completely furious Macey.  
“God, Dylan. You really think it`s right timing for this?”  
“But you promised! Freaking promised me, Macey!!!” his voice breaks, tears rolling down his face.  
“We were _kids,_ for God`s sake! How can`t you understand!?” her eyes are swelling with tears as well.  
“Give me more ponderable reason why we can`t be together, can you?”  
  
She closes her eyes while he is heavily breathing, trying to calm down.  
  
“I prefer dahlias to daisies, to start with.” This is the last thing Macey says before storming off from her apartment, slamming the door shut.  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
“And this question goes to Funny Man, aright?” the interview girl turns to Dylan and flashes bright smile, “So, what is _your_ story of joining the band?”  
“Uhhm, you know, we all been friends for a long time. Johnny had a guitar, Jay had keyboards and bass and me, well, I`m just attractive. And we all can sing and do rap. One day we fooled around and recorded some cover songs, just for fun. It turned out pretty damn good. So why don`t give it a try, we thought. So that`s pretty much it. But here`s one person… She persuaded me to be braver and confident. Without her faith in me, I doubt we`d be speaking here today.”  
“Oh, so you have someone special in your life? How sweet,” the interviewer cooes.  
“Can I do something stupid right now?” inquires Dylan.  
The interviewer shrugs her shoulders and nods.  
Funny Man exhales and looks at the camera, “Macey, I know you`re watching this live interview now. And I`m sure it`s just about time to do this… You okay, if we go to a date tonight? Like, real one. I promise not to be a douche. I`ll come to you after it`s over. Hope your answer will be positive.”  
  
Several hours later Macey opens the door to see Dylan smiling so wide that it`s almost unnatural.  
  
“So, Madeline Alexis St Claire, will you be my date tonight and forever?” he says, holding a huge bouquet of fresh dahlias in his hands.  
  
Macey warmly smiles and nods.  
  
Tonight is going to be unforgettable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) p.s. I`m aware that 'Macey' is not a short form of a name 'Madeline'. But, whatever :P


End file.
